


Trouble with Kittens

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Fic, Kittens, M/M, Post-War, Schmoop, Sweet, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus never thought Severus & kittens would mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble with Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rosy as thanks for writing the crack bunnies I give her. =3 She asked for a drabble about Remus being jealous of Snape's affections for a kitten... Or something like that. ^^;; Of course it became longer than a drabble.

In the beginning, Remus would chuckle whenever Severus scowled at Rosa, the white stray Moony had picked up last Full. Severus had only raised an eyebrow at the kitten and simply stated, "Your responsibility Lupin." For the first few weeks, that was so, with Severus merely scowling when Rosa would make herself known to him.

It was subtle, but Remus did notice. When Severus would be reading the Prophet, tea in hand, he would allow Rosa lap up some of his drink. He rarely ever shared his drinks with Remus.

During quiet evenings, when both took their personal projects in the living room, Remus with his knitting, Severus with his writing, Rosa normally contented herself with batting the yarn. So it was quite odd to find one evening his yarn intact while knitting. He glanced up and found Rosa purring in Severus lap as he subconsciously was petting her with his free hand.

Really, it delighted Remus that Severus finally was interacting with the kitten, for it did the both of them good. And it didn't bother him in the slightest when Severus would come home with gifts...for Rosa. Though Moony did whine a bit that he hadn't received a new chew toy for a long time.

It wasn't till next Full that Remus admitted he was beginning to get jealous. Moony, who had been glad he rescued the poor kitten from freezing, made small growling noises when he spotted Rosa perched on Severus' shoulder for the entire night. Severus had barely acknowledged Moony's presence that time.

The following morning, Remus explained his sulkiness as simply being tired from the transformation. He stayed in bed longer than usual, curling up with Severus' pillow in his arms, taking in Severus' scent. It was childish really, to be jealous of a kitten, but he couldn't help it, too embarrassed to confront Severus who would probably laugh it off.

Later, in the afternoon, he heard Severus knock on the door before entering. Remus peaked over the pillow to see his lover with a tray full of food and restoratives. What caught his attention was the single red rose that also lay on the tray. Imitating Severus, he raised a single eyebrow.

Severus set the tray down and cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that I may have been...a bit neglectful recently."

Remus sat up. "Oh? How did you come to that?" He noticed Rosa wasn't in the room and wondered where she was wreaking havoc.

"Last night you--rather--Moony snapped at me before skulking off to sleep for the rest of the night."

Remus vaguely remembered that and nodded.

"I realize Rosa has been capitalizing most of my affections and it's absurd to have let that happen." Remus noticed the hint of a blush, embarrassment probably, as Severus turned to retrieve the rose. "I shall remember for now on to split my affections equally between you and the fur ball."

Remus couldn't help but grin wickedly as he plucked the rose from Severus' hand and then grab said hand to pull Severus closer. Severus made a small noise of appreciation as Remus kissed him hard. Too soon, the kiss ended. Remus rested his forehead against the other.

"Apologies accepted. You may have to get quite a few toys for Moony to accept, however."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Blasted wolf, between keeping you and Rosa happy, I'll be penniless within weeks."

Remus laughed at that. Even if no one else would have ever guessed, Severus really did have a soft spot. Remus would never know it was him (and now, a certain white haired kitty named Rosa).

~~~

Rosa peaked her head in and meowed. Severus and Remus beckoned to her. She bounded across the room and up the bed via Severus' leg, only stopping when she reached Remus' lap. They both began to pet her while they fed each other from the tray. She began to purr. Life was good.


End file.
